PORQUE NO?
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Después de una larga ausencia Hinata regresa a la Hoja y las nuevas circunstancias la harán tomar decisiones que cambiaran por completo el rumbo de su vida. Mi primer fic de Naruto, sean piadosos conmigo, plisss


Hola a todos. Mi primer fic de Naruto y espero contar con sus críticas constructivas para mejorar como escritora. Aunque soy más fan del SasuHina e ItaHina, la inspiración me llego con esta pareja tan poco común, es que Shino tiene algo que a mi parecer es muy tierno, quizás ese aire de soledad que lo rodea lo que me hace verlo de esa manera. En fin como les decía en verdad espero sus consejos observaciones.

Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia.

Nota: Aquí Neiji sigue vivo (lástima que la verdad sea otra).

**¿POR QUE NO?**

Hinata y Neiji Hyuga se encontraban de regreso de un viaje que duro aproximadamente un año y medio. Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y de que casi Neiji muere en esta, los primos Hyuga se volvieron más cercanos, al punto de que cuando se encontraban solos ya no había sufijos en sus nombres, eran solo Hinata y Neiji. El amor entre primos se volvió un amor de hermanos y el viaje que hicieron a tierras lejanas hizo que ese lazo se fortaleciera todavía más.

Después de la Guerra y que se firmaran alianzas con las demás aldeas, todas ellas se encontraban en relativa paz. No faltaba que grupo de radicales se levantaran ahora que ya no existía Akatzuki, Pero debido a esas alianzas, las aldeas trabajaban mejor en conjunto para eliminarlas. Al cabo de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que más allá de las aldeas shinobis había aldeas que no tenían ese estilo de vida, eran aldeas campesinas con una vida relativamente cómoda y sin ningún tipo de dificultad bélica. Hasta estas aldeas llego la noticia de una gran guerra ninja. Ellos al no saber nada de eso temieron por su seguridad y empezaron a aliarse entre ellas para una posible invasión. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder la alianza shinobi firmo también con ellos tratados de paz. Incluso se empezaban a entrenar en distintas artes ninjas a las aldeas campesinas, algunos lo miraban mal, temían que con eso podrían atraer más problemas. Con ese temor las aldeas campesinas empezaron a desconfiar nuevamente de los ninjas, más aun al escuchar de alguno de ellos todas las atrocidades que paso en dicha guerra. La alianza shinobi también empezó a preocuparse, no querían que el tiempo de paz que estaban gozando se viera afectado por los falsos temores de los aldeanos.

Fue cuando en la aldea de la Hoja la Hokage tuvo una idea un poco arriesgada. Hacerles ver a los aldeanos de esas lejana tierras que no todos los shinobis son personas que piensan en conflictos bélicos y robar secretos a otras aldeas. Mostrarles que había ninjas que aunque peleaban, lo hacían para poder tener paz, y así regalarles un fututo a la nuevas generaciones libres de ese tipo de conflictos. Hubo reuniones con los reyes feudales de las tierras shinobis y reuniones con los Hokages de dichas aldeas, vieron que la idea propuesta por Tsunade era buena y empezaron a organizarse. Tsunade estuvo pensando en quienes serían los primeros en mandar a las aldeas de los campesinos, no podría ser cualquier shinobi, tenía que ser uno o unos que tuvieran un carácter dócil pero sin dejar de ser vulnerable, con carácter tranquilo y apacible. Que fuera capaz de pensar bien sus palabras y no soltar lo primero que se le ocurriera. De apariencia suave pero a la vez decidida, y en definitiva no podía ser Naruto porque era todo lo contrario a lo que quería reflejar a las aldeas. Y solo un nombre vino a su mente: Hinata Hyuga.

Para su desgracia sabía que no la iba a tener fácil con los Hyugas, mas con Hiashi. Así que para que no hubiera problemas decidió que Hyuga Neiji la acompañara. Confiaba mucho en esos dos shinobis, eran una combinación perfecta, ella era dulzura y el fortaleza y decisión. Cuando se les informo la misión no hubo ningún atisbo de duda en los ojos de ninguno de los dos. Entonces supo que no había errado en su decisión y que con esos chicos se lograrían los primeros avances verdaderos en confianza con las aldeas campesinas.

La misión era bastante sencilla, consistía en darles a conocer los aspectos básicos de cada nación ninja, cada nación elijaría shinobis con las mismas características da dos años, al ser la de la idea Tsunade, la aldea de la hoja fue la primera en ser enviada. Así que Neiji y Hinata solo tenían que contarles a los aldeanos quienes eran los shinobis de la hoja y sus ideales, enseñarles técnicas de curación ninja, rastreo y taijustsu básico. E igualmente ellos tenían que conocer las actividades de las aldeas y sus métodos en diferentes ramas, era un aprendizaje mutuo, y mes con mes ellos tenían que enviar un informe a la Hoja.

Después de un año y medio al fin regresaban, aunque el trato era que se enviaran shinobis cada dos años, ellos solo se quedaría un años y meses, según lo decidiera cada aldea ninja, dividiendo ese tiempo en visitar cada aldea, regresar y anotar resultados de sus reencuentros, Así también las aldeas no se verían agobiadas con las presencias de esos shinobis y el camino de regreso a la hoja tardaba dos meses, así que ellos estuvieron como nómadas, de aldea en aldea cerca de un año y cuatro meses. Después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa lo que más querían los Hyugas era llegar a la Hoja era dar el informe, bañarse y dormir cerca de dos días seguidos en casa bajo techo y no a la intemperie. Unos pasos más y se encontrarían cerca de las puertas de su querida aldea, los guardias en cuanto los reconocieron inmediatamente les dieron la bienvenida y se dirigieron con su Hokage.

-¡Por Dios santo como han cambiado en este tiempo muchachos! ¡Me da tanto gusto verlos regresar con bien! Déjenme informo a la Hokage.- Les dio la bienvenida también Shizune con la ya no tan pequeña Tonton en brazos. Unos dos minutos y les dio el pase con la mujer de enormes pechos.

-Hinata Huyga y Neiji Hyuga reportándose. Misión completada con éxito. Sin contratiempos en el camino.- Le dijo Neiji a la Hokage y dicho esto le entrego un pergamino y haciendo un movimiento con sus manos varias cajas con pergaminos aparecieron.

-Dios con solo ver todo lo que voy a leer me da más dolor de cabeza. –Les dijo sobándose la sienes.- Pero me da mucho gusto verlos de regreso muchachos, veo que el tiempo ha sido bastante favorable en los dos, sobre todo en ti Hinata.- Con ese comentario la chica se sonrojo por completo.

Y a decir verdad Hinata había cambiado un poquito más, físicamente hablando. Su ropa mostraba que ahora tenía más seguridad en su persona. Vestía una blusa purpura de resaque muy pegada al cuerpo de zíper, el cual se encontraba un poco abajo mostrando en nacimiento de sus seños dejando ver una blusa de rejillas ninja lo más probable de tirantes, y ya no llevaba esos pantaloncillos largos, ahora traía una falda corta con varia bolsitas en ella de color arena, zapatillas ninja y medias ninja largas hasta debajo de su rodilla y ahora su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta a excepción de dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama.- Le agradeció con una reverencia con sus manos juntas hacia el frente. Tsunade tenía razón porque hasta su tartamudeo se había ido.

-Seguro tu primo batallo bastante con los chicos y sus propuestas de matrimonio, ¿verdad Neiji?- Le dijo para picar los celos sobre protectores de su primo.

-Hmmm, como no tiene una idea. A cada aldea que íbamos no faltaba quien pidiera su mano y cuando regresábamos era aún peor. Decían haber juntado lo suficiente para una dote y que la alianza sería mejor con una boda entre naciones ninjas y campesinas.- Bufo Neiji molesto de tan solo recordarlo. Todos y cada uno de eso idiotas no se merecían que su Hinata-sama siquiera les dirigiera la palabra. La quería como a una hermana y como su hermano mayor la cuidaría.

-Aunque no fui la única, Neiji-nisan también tuvo varias ofertas.- Lo dijo mirando de soslayo a su Neiji-nisan, que con el comentario de Hinata se le tiñeron leventemente las mejillas.

-¡Ho! No me digas eso, y ¿cómo fue que se libraron de eso?- Les pregunto Tsunade muy divertida por la situación.

-Les mentí. Les dije que ya estaba con prometido.- Esperaba que con eso la vieja chismosa de la Hokage dejara el tema.

-¿Y con quien supuestamente está comprometido?- Ya se lo imaginaba pero quera escucharlo de ellos. La situación era bastante cómica.

-¡De Tenten-chan!- Le dijo Hinata, casi soltando una pequeña risa, pero sabía que si se reía su primo sentiría más vergüenza que la que estaba pasando ahora.

-Vaya, vaya. No sé por qué no me sorprende. En fin, han de llegar cansados y con ganas de llegar a casa con su familia. No los detengo más, después los mandare llamar para un informe completo. Si ven a Shizune le dicen que venga.- Los despidió con un ademan de manos y yendo a sentarse a su escritorio.

-Si Hokage-sama.- Contestaron los dos al unísono.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga les dijeron que Hiashi y Hanabi habían salido fuera por cuestiones del clan, Aunque Hinata se decayó un poco Neiji supo reconfortarla. Así ambos se dieron una ducha por separado y se fueron a sus dormitorios. Después de todos ya estaban en casa. Durmieron un día completo, ya al despertar los Hyugas fueron a atender el llamado de la Hokage para su informe, Tanto Neiji como Hinata querían ver a sus amigos, supieron que el equipo de Shikamaru estaba de misión igual que el de Naruto, aunque Sasuke no quizo regresar a la hoja había comunicación con la aldea y el por medio de Naruto o Sakura. Por lo tanto Neiji se dirigió a su campo de entrenamiento para ver a su equipo al igual que Hinata. Pero ella al ver que no se encontraba nadie ahí desidio ir al clan de su amigo Kiba para tener razón de él. Pero al salir apenas del campo de entrenamiento un enorme can fue directo a dar con ella tumbándola en el proceso.

-¡Akamaru! ¡Basta! ¡Estás muy pesado!- El can no dejaba de lamerle la cara ni tenía intenciones de bajar de ella.- jajajajaja basta Akamaru, ya no puedo respirar.

Fue cuando Hinata escucho un silbido que no podría venir de nadie más que de su amigo Kiba. El cual al ver que Akamaru dejaba a Hinata la ayudo a pararse ofreciéndole su mano. En cuanto la tuvo de pie le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo después de tanto tiempo Hinata! ¡No sabes todo lo que te he echado de menos!- Se lo decía mientras no dejaba de abrazarla, para ese momento ya Hinata se encontraba un poco morada por la falta de aire.

-Yo también Kiba-kun, los he echado mucho de menos.- Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- Kiba-kun ¿Dónde está Shino-kun?- Le pregunto separándose un poco de él y buscando a Shino con la mirada!

-Se fue de misión con su padre, él llega mañana y por cierto yo salgo hoy de misión en la noche.- Le informo a Hinata y vio en su cara una mueca de tristeza. Fue hasta entonces que se percató de la vestimenta de Hinata, se veía realmente linda. Bueno, para el Hinata siempre estaba rodeada de una luz de belleza mesclada con delicadeza propia de su clan, pero en ese momento no creía que en toda Konoha hubiera chica más linda, ni siquiera su novia, pero procuraría no decirlo en voz alta.

Estuvieron todo el día poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en la Hoja, y ella le contaba todo lo que había visto en las aldeas lejanas, lo que aprendió y muchas cosas más, comieron en un restaurante al aire libre. Kiba le conto que se había hecho novia de Yamanaka Ino y que Naruto y Sakura habían empezado a salir, aunque nada era formal aun. Kiba miro de manera preocupado como Hinata reaccionaba a esa información, se sorprendió cuando ella le conto que ya no sentía nada por Naruto y que deseaba con todo su corazón que ellos fueran muy felices. Hinata le entrego un libro a Kiba el cual se sorprendió ya que su compañera sabía que él no era ávido en la lectura, fue cuando le dijo que en las aldeas campesinas había diferentes canes que ella no había visto. Así que se encargó de recopilar información para entregarla al clan Inuzuka. Ante esto Kiba se emocionó mucho y le dijo que lo más probable es que su madre estaría más emocionada. Cuando llego la noche Hinata quiso acompañar a Kiba a la puerta norte de Konoha para despedirlo en su misión deseándole un buen regreso, sin duda lo echaría de menos esas dos semanas que duraba la misión pero también recordó que su otro compañero regresaba mañana y que tenía que dormir temprano para recibirlo.

Hianta al despertar tomo un baño con sales aromáticas, mientras se relajaba en el baño recordó que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en esas aldeas no había podido dejar de pensar en su compañero. El trabajo que tuvo en esas aldeas estaba muy ligado a lo que el clan Aburame hacia y se repetía que hubiese sido mejor ser acompañada por el que por su primo aunque jamás se lo hizo saber a Neiji pero suponía que él también lo noto el primer mes de estadía en las aldeas.

Salió del baño y se vistió muy similar a cuando regreso a Konoha, solo que esta vez la falda y las sandalias eran totalmente negras y la blusa y las medias eran de un color morado un poco fuerte, eso hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más de lo que ya lo hacían, cepillo muy bien su cabello hasta estar completamente seco y lo amarro en su ahora clásica coleta alta. Y fue a esperar a su compañero en la misma entrada en donde despidió a Kiba y Akamaru.

Shino y su padre se encontraban caminando de regreso a Konoha tranquilamente, no había ninguna conversación de por medio, algo muy natural en ellos, eran hombres de pocas palabras. Se sentía un poco ansioso de regresar a su aldea y desconocía el motivo. Ya casi al llegar a la entrada noto una figura femenina, le resultaba un poco familiar pero no sabía de donde y también le extrañaba que estuviera en la entrada de la aldea. Al estar más cerca pudo ver que la chica volteaba en su dirección y fue cuando noto los ojos aperlados de ella, solo una chica de esa edad tenía esos ojos característicos del clan Hyuga, y esa era su compañera de equipo, Hinata.

En cuanto Hinata vislumbro las dos siluetas con su Byuakugan se puso un poco nerviosa, el porqué, ni ella lo sabía. Al tenerlos un poco cerca se puso frente a ellos y realizo una elegante reverencia a los dos miembros distinguidos del clan Aburame.

-Bi..bienven..idos.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Tartamudeo? ¿No lo habías dejado ya?

-Lo mismo digo Hinata-san.- Le contesto el Aburame mayor.- Me supongo que tienen que platicar. Hace mucho que no se ven y ustedes son unos camaradas muy unidos.- Ahora entendía Hinata de dónde venían las palabras de Shino.

-Eso puede esperar, solo quería darle la bienvenida a Shino-kun, después podemos platicar, solo quería verlo.- Le dijo al padre de Shino sin levantar la mirada, seguramente estaría un poco colorada.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, mi misión no fue realmente pesada, sin embargo tu estuviste fuera más de un año, así que no tengo problema.- Le dijo Shino casi de manera fría, lo cual descoloco un poco a Hinata.

-En ese caso le diré a la Hokage que estas con Hinata, yo daré el informe.- Diciendo esto se retiró dejando a los dos chicos solos. Se preocupó un poco por el modo en el que Shino le hablo a la chica y tenia de una idea del porqué.

En cuanto Hinata y Shino se encontraron solos ella levanto su vista y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Shino.

-Te ves diferente.- Comento Shino a modo de sacar alguna conversación. Su voz seguía siendo igual de plana y fría.

-Tú también- Le dijo Hinata como si se tratara de un contra ataque. – Me gusta cómo te ves así. No es que me desagradaras de la otra manera, solo quiero decir que…. te vez.. muy bien.- Y no mentía, Shino seguía usando los mismos pantalones ninja de siempre y su gabardina verde que tapaba su cabeza, solo que ahora se distinguía su chaleco jounin ya que no llevaba la otra chamarra abajo, la mitad de su rostro lo cubría un tipo de pashmina estilo militar color verde y sus tipos lente oscuros, pero estos ahora eran cuadrados.

Shino escudo su mirada en lo lentes para poder mirar a detalle a Hinata. Era más que obvio que ahora era alguien más segura de sí misma, antes no se hubiera atrevido a usar esa tipo de ropa. No era que le disgustara, estaba feliz por ella, pero sabía que ahora atraería más miradas del género masculino, eso sí lo molestaba. Desde mucho antes de ser equipo, Shino se enamoró de la princesa Hyuga, eso le causaba un poco de risa, al parecer todos entregaron su corazón aun siendo niños. Ella se lo entrego a Naruto, este se lo dio a Sakura y Sakura al reivindicado Uchiha. Afortunadamente para el Sakura ahora estaba superando ese fallido amor saliendo con el Uzumaki. Pero aún tenía que saber cómo reaccionaría Hinata a la noticia. No quería hacerse ilusiones, por eso quería manejar un distanciamiento con ella, no quería salir lastimado.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunto desviando un poco su mirada de las piernas de Hinata.

-Apenas hace dos días. Vi a Kiba-kun y Akamaru ayer, estuvimos todo el día juntos y me puso al corriente de todos los chismes de Konoha.- Le dijo empezando a caminar hacia el bosque. Shino sin siquiera notarlo empezó a seguirla.

-Al parecer se le ha pegado un poco lo de Yamanaka.

-Estoy feliz por ellos, creo que hacen una pareja muy linda.

-Yo más bien diría escandalosa. ¿Cómo te fue de misión en las aldeas?

-Muy bien, son realmente interesantes aquellas aldeas. Aprendí mucho de muchas cosas, creo que tal vez pueda regresar allá.- En cuanto Hinata dijo esto el corazón de Shino se estrujo un poco, aunque quería mantener distancia con ella para no enamorarse más de ella tampoco quería decir que quería dejar de verla. Bastante tuvo sin verla casi año y medio.

-¿Por algo en particular? ¿O alguien?- No quería parecer desesperado por saber la respuesta.

-Solo me gustaría asistir a un festival de nuevo. Es bastante lindo y creo que a ti también te gustaría.- Cuando dijo esto la mirada de ella se posó en la de él que volteo con ella al decir esas palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Estaba ahora sí muy intrigado y ya no le importaba el demostrarlo.

-Es el festival de verano, se lo dedican solo a los insectos. Veras, en aquellas aldeas le dan mucha importancia al cuidado de los cultivos y los insectos, al fin de cuentas, por lo que he investigado, son ellos los que también ayudan en el proceso de cultivo, no solo a fertilizar sino también al control de plagas y muchas otras cosas. Algunos de ellos son criados para propósitos específicos. Otros son medicinales, son alimentados por diferente plantas y estos al comerlas hacen que se lleve a cabo ciertos procesos para que sean utilizados en medicinas.

Shino escuchaba hablar a Hinata con tanta pasión que casi podría pasar por un Aburame, muy pocas mujeres toleran los insectos y casi a ninguna les gustan. Es por eso que para ellos, los Aburame, les resultaba muy difícil el relacionarse con mujeres, pero ella desde pequeña veía como respetaba hasta las criaturas más pequeñas del universo, razón por la cual le entrego su corazón sin saberlo a la niña de ojos perla.

-Ven Shino, por aquí cercas tengo un presente para ti.- Inconscientemente tomo la mano de su compañero y lo guio hasta el bosque de entrenamiento que ellos usaban. Hinata se agacho primero y después quedo recostada boca abajo regalándole a Shino una hermosa vista de todo su cuerpo. Al ver a donde iban sus pensamientos reacciono y vio que Hinata sacaba unas especies de bayas grandes de debajo de un árbol.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se sentó a un lado de ella intrigado, los insectos dentro de él reaccionaron al acercamiento entre ellos y empezaron a realizar un especie de zumbido solo perceptible para él.

-Estas son conocidas como bayas gigantes, se dan en árboles que son realmente grandes, dentro de estas bayas hay semillas que son muy codiciadas por diferentes animales e insectos. Y estos últimos al comer las semillas y si es época de apareamiento las usan como incubadoras para poner sus huevecillos, ahora mismo dentro de esta baya hay miles de ellos, son de una especie que es llamada luminoso. Son muy parecidos a las luciérnagas, solo que estos bicho aluzan siempre de noche y no solo cuando se aparean.- metió la mano otra vez en el hueco y saco otra baya, esta estaba marcada.- esta baya tiene una especie de escarabajo que es llamada escarabajo de fuego, son usados cuando mueren, sus escamas son muy fuertes y se puede producir con ellas hilos para trajes de batalla, pero el que me gusta mucho es este- y saco una última baya.- este escarabajo es llamado Escarabajo Rey, se dice que vive cerca de cien años, pero su color escarlata me encanta, en las aldeas lo usan para controlar plagas y como mascotas(*). Son un regalo para ti, nadie más apreciaría esto como tu.- Le dijo entregándole las bayas.

Shino tardo un poco en procesar todo, estaba fascinado con todo lo que Hinata le estaba contando, quería ir directo a su casa y mostrarle los insectos a los demás miembros del clan. Entonces vio que Hinata sacaba algo de su chaquetin.

-Este cuaderno tiene todas las anotaciones de cada escarabajo, alimentación, cuidado, hábitos, etcétera.- Le entrego el cuaderno esperando a que Shino lo tomara. Vio que este tenía la mirada un poco perdida y se preocupó un poco.- ¿Pasa algo malo Shino-kun?

-¿Tú los estudiaste?

-Sí, mientras estuve allá pensaba que había sido un error llevar a Neiji-nisan, de haber sabido que las aldeas veneraban tanto a los insectos hubiera pedido a Tsunade-sama que tú me acompañaras.- En cuanto dijo esto se sentó de casi derecha y con sus piernas extendidas.- ¿Te gusto el regalo?- Pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara, tenía un poco de miedo a lo que le contestara.

-Sin duda es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya hecho, solo no se lo digas a Kiba, el me regalo esto.- Dijo sujetando la pashmina. Ella se rio por el comentario de él.

-Los extrañe mucho ahora que estuve fuera. Y si te soy sincera, pensaba mucho en ti estando haya. Ya sabes, el estudio de.. los…ins..ectos..tos y es..esas cos..sas.- Shino identifico ese tartamudeo como nervios. Hinata empezaba a preguntarse por qué ahora su compañero causaba ese efecto en ella, se supone que al olvidarse de Naruto ya no sufriría de esos tartamudeos.

Shino fue mucho más rápido en sumar dos más dos, después de todo estas actitudes de Hinata para con él daban a entender que par a ella no le era indiferente. Pero aun tenía que resolver una duda.

-¿Supiste que Naruto está saliendo con Sakura ahora?- Le pregunto viendo las bayas y el cuaderno.

-¡Sí! Estoy muy feliz por ellos. Sakura por fin salió de ese enamoramiento con Sasuke-san, por experiencia sé que no es fácil estar con el corazón como si tuvieses un hoyo negro y también me da gusto por Naruto, al final su perseverancia gano de nueva cuenta.- Hinata abrazo sus rodillas y fijo su vista también en las bayas que hasta ese momento estaba viendo Shino.

-¿No te causa ya ningún sentimiento romántico Naruto?- Pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-No. -Fue la respuesta franca de Hinata y viendo directamente a los ojos de Shino, o las gafas en este caso.

-Supongo que con el tiempo que estuviste fuera te sirvió para poner en orden tus sentimiento.- Le dijo recargándose en el tronco con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada y viendo ahora la espalda de Hinata.

-Así es. Cuando iba a dormir en aquellas aldeas me preguntaba que estarían haciendo todos. Pero por extraño y ridículo que suene, cuando pensaba en Naruto solo lo hacía de manera fraternal. Le debo mucho, de pequeña seguía su ejemplo para no darme por vencida, fue un gran pilar para mí. Pero con el paso del tiempo menos precie a los demás sin proponérmelo, en este caso tú y Kiba-kun. Ustedes también fueron unos grandes pilares para mí. Y en esas noches cuando no había misiones de espiar, rastrear o matar, las usaba para meditar y fue cuando me di cuenta de mi gran error. Y por eso quiero pedirles disculpas.- Voltio hacia Shino el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, además con esto ya estoy más que compensado.- Shino no dejaba de observar las bayas. Aunque su mente ocupaba ahora otro tema. Y como él es un hombre directo y no se anda con rodeos iría directo al grano.

-Hay algo que quiero platicar contigo Hinata, es algo serio y por eso te pido que pongas atención a todo lo que te diré y que no me interrumpas. Sabes que no soy una persona que hable mucho pero este tema de verdad lo amerita.

Hinata estaba más que sorprendida con la declaración de Shino, mas porque por primera vez Shino se abría con ella. Aunque no sabía que era lo que él quería decirle no defraudaría a su amigo y prestaría toda su atención. Sin embargo su corazón no quería hacer mucho caso y empezó a bombear sangre con demasiada fuerza. Tendría que usar todo su autocontrol.

-Claro que si Shino-kun, puedes decirme lo que sea- Hinata se recargo también en el tronco del árbol y fijo su mirada en el chico a su lado.

-Desde pequeño he sido alguien que pasa inadvertido para los demás, se podría decir casi invisible. Aunque soy seguro de mí mismo en la batalla no lo soy con las demás personas. Desde la academia me enamore de una niña de ojos color perla. Todo paso sin que yo quisiera, después que me pusieron con ella en el mismo equipo me sentía diferente pero en un buen modo. No era ciego, sabía que ella no sentía nada por mí, que quería a alguien más, con el tiempo se convirtió en amor para alguien que no se fijaba en sus sentimientos. Para mi esa persona era un idiota, ¿Cómo no ver que una persona como lo era ella moría por el?, me convencí en que si la ayudaba para tener más confianza en sí misma y el la miraba y se enamoraban estaba bien. Pero después me di cuenta que no lo era. Eso de que si la persona que amas es feliz con alguien más está bien, no es cierto. Porque sabes que nadie podría hacerla más feliz que alguien que la ame con la fuerza y convicción como yo lo hago. Dicho todo esto Hinata Hyuga, ¿crees que tenga una oportunidad para mostrarte que yo soy esa persona que puede hacerte feliz? ¿De demostrarte qué yo soy esa persona que te amara hasta mi último aliento de vida?- Al terminar de decir todo eso Shino miraba de manera expectante a Hinata, la cual se encontraba en un estado de Shock por todo lo que había escuchado. Se miraban fijamente hasta que Hinata bajo su mirada. Shino tomo esto como una negativa y para no hacer más el ridículo se puso de pie dispuesto a alejarse. Fue una mala idea decirle todo eso. Ahora ya las cosas no podrían ser lo mismo. Cuando dio solo cinco pasos sintió un tirón en su manga, al voltear observo como Hinata lo miraba y acto seguido lo abrazo.

-¡Sí! ¡Si Shino! ¡Si quiero!- Le contesto sin dejar de abrazarlo. ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad con él? ¿Por qué no ver otras opciones? ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento que crecía a cada segundo mientras abrazaba a Shino?

Shino solo atino a dejar salir un suspiro de alivio y responder al abrazo de Hinata- Supongo que ahora somos novios.- le dijo a Hinata sin dejar de abrazarla, ella solo le sonreía y asentía.- ¿Te molestaría si se lo dijera primero a mis padres? Podemos ir juntos si así lo deseas.

Hinata solo asintió y su característico sonrojo apareció de tan solo imaginarse la situación en el clan Abuarme. Se dirigieron rumbo al distrito de los Aburame a dar la noticia, la cual fue bien recibida por todos, en especial por la madre de Shino. Después de eso la noticia se rego por toda Konoha. Hiashi no tuvo problema en absoluto, mejor el Aburame que el fastidioso y escandaloso nueve colas, Kiba los felicito y les deseo lo mejor y también les hizo jurar que el seria el padrino de los primeros Aburame-Hyuga, lo cual provocó un desmayo en Hinata. Naruto igual los felicito y decidió hacer una fiesta porque también Sakura le había dado el sí.

*Algunos se dieron cuenta que los insectos y escarabajos son de MH, lo siento, es que amo ese video juego y me fue imposible no ponerlo.

Bueno mi primer fic en Naruto y mi primer One-shot, les agradecería enormemente que me criticaran de manera objetiva y subjetiva. Sin insultos plis. Hay maneras de demostrar y decir nuestra inconformidad con respecto a algo y los insultos, a mi parecer no lo son. Soy una escritora novata y me gustaría mucho mejorar para hacer un one-shot de ItaHina, pareja que adoro por demás.

Sin más se despide RukiaNeechan.


End file.
